Dual-view display refers to the display technology through which different images can be viewed from two sides (e.g., left side and right side) in front of a display screen.
A traditional dual-view display is mainly realized by means of a grating. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a parallax barrier grating 9 is disposed in front of a display screen 10; the display screen 10 includes first display areas 511 and second display areas 512 which are alternately arranged; and the parallax barrier grating 9 includes light shield bars and light transmission bars which are alternately arranged. Due to the function of the parallax barrier grating 9, an image displayed by one part of the display area (including a plurality of first display areas 511) of the display screen can only be viewed from a left view region 81 on the left of the screen, and an image displayed by the other part of the display area (including a plurality of second display areas 512) can only be viewed from a right view region 82 on the right of the screen. Moreover, a crosstalk area 83 is disposed between the left view region 81 and the right view region 82, and the images displayed by the first display areas 511 and the second display areas 512 can be viewed here at the same time; and therefore the displayed information cannot be normally received. The first display areas 511 and the second display areas 512 are alternately arranged and are each provided with a plurality of display units. In this way, the dual-view display can be achieved by the display screen 10 and the parallax barrier grating 9.
As three-dimensional (3D) display requires the simultaneous viewing of the first display areas 511 and the second display areas 512, a 3D display viewing area corresponds to the crosstalk area 83 in the dual-view display. Therefore, a 3D display may be viewed as a special dual-view display.
The above traditional dual-view display at least has the disadvantages that: the dual-view display is achieved with the parallax barrier grating, but the grating has a complex and fine structure, is difficult to manufacture and invokes high costs, and the dual-view effect can be affected in the case of slight deviation of the position between the parallax barrier grating and the display area.